


Totally Captivated

by PrincessDestiny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: And an alley., F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Usagi and Mamoru making out secretly on a bus!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDestiny/pseuds/PrincessDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One Hour Challenge' #524, 591, 599 and 634:  Response Fanfic. A bus ride to the Mall turns into a scene of seduction for Mamoru and Usagi, who find their arguments have been hiding another kind of passion.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Written in 2012.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'One Hour Challenges'#524: "Maybe we just kissed, but that doesn't mean that I like you!"  
> #591: "Can I consider this our first date?"  
> #599: "You know what would look good on you? Me."  
> #634: Your 'Couple' take a bus ride together and things heat up.
> 
> This Fanfic is a result of a Fanfiction One Hour Challenge. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.
> 
> You can find all of my writing up at my own personal site Destiny's Gateway. We have over 4,000 of the most romantic and smutty Fanfiction that you could ever want, for just about every fandom and couple you can think of: <http://www.destinysgateway>
> 
> I also have a Facebook group call Destiny's Gateway, with over 600 members. We post Fanfiction, discuss fandoms, and have a great time. Everyone is very friendly. I would love to see some of you there: <https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/>
> 
> Old Author Notes: Hi everyone! This is my submission for the first week of the seven week One Hour Challenge (OHC) competition being held on my Site Destiny's Gateway and the Facebook page. I have one week to do a Oneshot based around a Scene or Sentence. Multi-parts are also allowed, and that is why this is two parts. Only the first Chapter took an hour, so that is my entry, and I can take my time with the remainder of the Fanfic. :) It's open for anyone who wants to join and there is still six days for week one, so come on over. 
> 
> This scene was for #634: Your 'Couple' take a bus ride together and things heat up. So I decided to use Usagi and Mamoru for my Challenge Response and they will have a very smutty encounter on a bus. LOL. I will be posting all Twelve Chapters for my Hellsing Fanfic called A Kiss Can Be Deadly, but I will also be writing six Oneshot's for Sailor Moon, which will be responses for the OHC Challenge. So you will be getting your Sailor Moon fix from me!
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

Usagi rushed down her stairs into the lounge, her long blonde hair streaming out behind her.  "Damn it, I'm running too late to meet the girls!"  She moaned out, stopping briefly to check her pink handbag to see if she had some coins.  Since the girl had slept in, she was going to forget her usual dash by foot to the Mall to meet her friends and catch a bus.

"You look very nice, dear." Ikuko noted as she walked into the room, a wet dishcloth in one hand and a plate in the other.  She smiled at her harassed-looking daughter in a fond way.

The Senshi of the Moon glanced up, grinning and did a little twirl to show off her clothing.  She was wearing her new white skirt which was edged with lace on the bottom and went to just above her knees.  She also had on a tight pink sweater, as the weather was a little cool.  It was starting to turn into autumn so although it was very sunny, there was a brisk breeze.  The outfit was completed with soft white half-boots, and two pink ribbons in her hair.  She knew that she looked cute and that was the point!  "Thanks Mom."  The blonde murmured.

"Are you off to meet Rei and the other girls?"  Her Mother asked curiously.  It couldn't be to meet a boy, could it?  As far as she was aware, Usagi did not have anyone that she was interested in, although sometimes there seemed to be a longing expression in her blue eyes, as if she was thinking about someone.  Her Daughter _was_ sixteen now, and should be dating!  "Do you have anyone you'd like to date, Usagi?" The blue-haired woman asked slyly.

"Yes, I'm going to meet the girls-" The small blonde blinked and then took in the second question.  Her eyes flew wide and a flush spread over her cheeks.  Did she have someone she wanted to date?  Hell yes!  Tuxedo Kamen was firmly on the top of that list, but she couldn't tell her Mother that!  "No, not really." She replied, not quite meeting the woman's eyes.  Her small hand clutched at the handbag over her shoulder.

She was lying!  Ikuko was afire with curiosity over who her Daughter was crushing on, but the girl didn't seem to want to talk about it. "Alright Darling, you'd better get going."

Usagi's blue eyes flew wide and she glanced down at her watch in some horror. She was going to be late to catch the bus!  "Gotta go Mum!"  She called out, rushing for the door.

Her Mother watched with a grin as the blonde panicked and raced out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.  Ikuko turned and went back into the kitchen, humming happily under her breath.

The Senshi of the Moon ran hell-bent for leather to the bus stop just as it was pulling away.  "Wait!" She shouted out, but the driver didn't hear her.  With a determined look in her eyes, the small girl began to bolt along the path, dodging people and outstripping the bus.  She arrived at the next stop just before it and waved her arm to catch the driver's attention, then flopped down with her hands on her knees to catch her breath.  The shopping trip to the Mall better be worth all that trouble.

As Usagi paid for the bus ride and turned to find a seat, she found that it was very full, all the seats taken and multitudes of people all squashed into each other as they stood there.  She winced and started to push her way past people, apologizing as she went.  The ride to the Mall was a fairly long one, so the blonde knew that she would be the last to get off and headed to the back of the bus, so people wouldn't keep shoving her out of the way as they got off.  As she reached the back, she turned her back to everyone and reached up for a handle.  The girl's mind began to wander and it was with surprise that she heard her enemy's hated voice.

"Odango?  I didn't know that you caught the bus to the Mall." Mamoru remarked, staring down at the blonde. His car was getting a service and he needed to go to the Mall to get some study books for University.  The dark-haired man had boarded the bus outside of his apartment and waded back through the crowd, only to come face to face with his nemesis.  It seemed odd to call the small girl that, but they had been never really gotten along in the three years since they had first met.

The blonde scowled at him, thinking what rotten luck it was to run into him.  "I woke up too late to walk there and meet the guys."  She mumbled to him, glancing out the side window to judge how close it was to her destination.  Unfortunately, they still had quite a while to go.  Usagi sighed and glanced back up into amused blue eyes.  She was trying to avoid their usual arguments, because they were surrounded by people who would be listening in.

"I see."  Mamoru grinned at her, knowing why the girl wasn't responding with as much spirit as usual.   What a pity.  He quite enjoyed seeing her deep blue eyes flashing with anger.  "I'm heading to the Mall for text books.  Something that you would know absolutely nothing about." He said slyly.

The Senshi of the Moon glared back at him, chin high.  What an annoying jerk!  Her gaze slipped down over his black sweater and the usual black slacks.  Mamoru looked really good in black...wait!  What the hell was she thinking?  Usagi moaned under her breath, cheeks becoming red.

The upperclassman watched in fascination, noting how pretty a blush looked on the young girl.  It would have stunned him last year to have such a thought, but it had been a while now since Mamoru had realized that the girl he usually fought with was actually quite good-looking.  The older Usagi got, the more she improved.  Her legs were bloody amazing and had made him hot and bothered on more than one occasion.  Odango Atama tended to wear a lot of mini-skirts and now that she was legal age, he was free to ogle them.  Today the blonde was wearing a white skirt that was longer than her usual ones and edged with lace, and her pink sweater was tight enough to see her bra underneath.  With a grimace, he turned his eyes away, not wanting her to see him gawking.

The blonde stared at her nemesis warily, noting his swift perusal of her body.  It wasn't the first time she had caught the guy raking his blue eyes over her body and had wondered more than once if he found her pretty or something.  It was quite flattering, if a little weird from the jerk that she had known for several years.  "Mamoru?"  She asked him slowly.  "Do you have the hots for me or something?"  Usagi taunted, expecting a swift retort and a glare in response.  To her shock, his eyes flew wide and a look of guilt flashed into the depths.  _What_?!

Good god, that was direct enough!  The dark-haired man thought about it for a long moment, considering his options and then he grasped the handle tighter and leaned down close till their faces were only a few centimeters away.  "What if I _do_?"  He asked her softly.  Usagi's blue eyes went even wide in a sort of poleaxed way and she tried to speak, but didn't seem to know what to say.  She had obviously not expected him to say yes!  A smirk spread over his lips and he chuckled.  "Just kidding, Odango Atama!"  Mamoru lied easily.

She'd almost had a heart attack!  The blonde girl gasped for breath, her shock becoming an anger.  Usagi wasn't sure why she was suddenly very furious over his words that he had then retracted, but she was!  "You jerk!" She screeched at him, eyes flashing with wrath.  Her free hand rose and she thumped him hard on the chest, noting absently that he was very muscled under there.  A flush rose to her cheeks again and she cursed her fair skin.  Someone suddenly shoved into Mamoru and he fell into her, hand ripped from his handle.

Mamoru swiftly wrapped his arms about the blonde to prevent himself from crushing her down to the floor under his weight and he found a soft curvy form in his embrace.  She smelled like flowers and as his chin rested in her hair, he noted how silky the locks were that he had made fun of for the last three years.  Her pink ribbons tickled his chin and he had to admit that she sort of looked cute with them. The upperclassman heard her draw breath in sharply and his arms tightened about her waist for a moment, before the dark-haired man drew back.  "Sorry about that." He murmured.

Shit!  Usagi felt like her eyes were really huge with surprise in her face, and she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously as the guy drew back. He was looking at her, but she couldn't even glance up for a long moment, while frantically trying to still her heart, which seemed to want to burst out of her chest.  For a moment held in Mamoru's arms, it had felt so _right_ and comforting.  His arms about her body had felt almost like Tuxedo Kamen's when he rescued her from a battle.  But that was just stupid!  "It's alright."  The blonde muttered back awkwardly, finally raising her eyes.  She saw something in the upperclassman's gaze for a moment that made her heart thunder again, but then the emotion was gone.

The dark-haired man looked down at the girl thoughtfully, having noted her response.  It was amazing, but for a few seconds there, the two of them had felt an attraction for each other!  As their bodies pressed together, he had felt her tremble, her small hand clutch convulsively on his hip before yanking it away.  And the way Odango hadn't been able to meet his eyes was very telling.  Good lord, were they really drawn to each other _that_ way?  Sure, he found Usagi very pretty, and they constantly invaded each other's personal space, but they didn't really touch.  With a frown between his brows, the dark-haired man reached out carefully and stroked a hair from the girl's eyes.

The blonde's blue eyes flew wide again, and she stared at him.  Mamoru had just brushed her hair from her eyes!  Like he had every right.  She nibbled harder on her bottom lip, thinking about that one.  He was acting rather odd, but then so was she.  "Thanks, jerk."  Usagi said shyly, glancing away.

A slow smile spread over Mamoru's face and his blue eyes glinted.  Oh yes, there was something there alright!  His gaze narrowed in a considering manner, and the next time someone got onto the bus and the people surged down towards the end, he let his body fall again into his enemy's, one arm about the handle and the other wrapping about her waist protectively.  The upperclassman held her close, feeling Odango's head brush his chest, before she pulled back.

"What are you _doing_ , Mamoru?!"  Usagi hissed up at him, trying to move back, but a person behind her was pressing in.  The girl felt almost panicky to be locked to Mamoru's form with barely any space between them, and his arm was firmly wrapped about her waist.  It protective, but still, she seemed unable to breath properly in that proximity.  Oh god!  She _liked_ Chiba Mamoru!  This couldn't be happening.

"Just stay still, Usagi."  He told her in a rather strained tone, beginning to be affected by her closeness.  It was turning into a very bad idea to embrace Tsukino Usagi, even if it had just been an experiment to see how she would react.  There was suddenly a tension between them that rather stunned Mamoru.  It wasn't only just an attraction to each other, it appeared to be sexual!  His groin was pressed to her lower stomach and the dark-haired man forced back his desire as the movement of the bus started to affect him.

The blonde heard a small moan bit back and she peered upwards into the upperclassman's blue eyes, seeing that they were darker, and he seemed to be struggling with something.  "Are you okay?"  She asked him in a little concern. He wasn't claustrophobic or something?  It was very crowded.

"Fine."  Mamoru growled back, taking his arm back from about the blonde and staring hard out the window.  Were they near the Mall yet?  He really, really wanted to get away from his nemesis as soon as possible, before she discovered his bizarre sudden lust for her.  The scent of her hair, the softness of her body, breasts against his chest, had all become very _tempting_.  Was he crazy?  The dark-haired man had never felt anything remotely sexual for the Odango Atama.

She didn't really like the new tension between them!  The blonde girl glanced at his profile, seeing how cool the blue eyes were and the way he was holding himself so stiffly.  The jerk had turned back into his old self and somehow Usagi was disappointed.  For a moment there, with Mamoru's arms about her body, she had felt something.  Something unexpected and weird.  Attraction!  He was startling male all of a sudden and it made her want to run away screaming.  This was so stupid!  They had never looked at each other that way before.  But...her blue eyes became a little dazed in remembrance.  When her breasts had been crushed against his chest, she had felt her nipples tightening and was rather horrified to realize that she had become aroused!  By the jerk.  Did he know?

The upperclassman's eyes looked sideways and met Usagi's, who was already staring back with puzzlement in her eyes.  Had she felt it too?  A hand brushed his hip and his breath sucked in, knowing that it was Usagi.  What was she doing?  Mamoru watched with interest out of the corner of his eyes as the small girl inched slightly forward and her breast brushed against his arm.  The two of them jerked back, eyes wide and stared at each other.  "Odango."  He whispered incredulously.

There was a surge in the bus and people flailed as it went about the corner.  Usagi found herself crushed up against Mamoru's side, and he turned to wrap an arm about her waist to keep her steady until they straightened out again.  She didn't move away afterwards, and he kept his arm there.

Oh god, what was happening?!  The blonde was a little scared at what she was feeling, and found herself plastered to the her nemesis from hip to chest, her cheeks slowly going red.  Someone pushed into her and a hand brushed her backside.  She squeaked and looked over her shoulder in shock, but no one was staring at her, and she wasn't sure who it had been.

"What is it?"  The upperclassman demanded, eyes narrowing at her uneasy look.  His blue eyes scanned the area about them for problems, but couldn't see what had caused that sort of reaction from the Odango.

"Someone's hand-" Usagi said hurriedly, looking over her shoulder.  She bit her lip, looking embarrassed.  "Maybe it was an accident." The blonde murmured, shrugging.  She pulled her handbag closer to her body, just in case that had been what the person was after.  In a bus that crowded, pickpockets would have a field day!

Or maybe not.  Mamoru's blue eyes looked over the guys behind the blonde, but no one seemed very suspicious.  If someone was groping Odango, he was going to get a fist in the face!  It startled him at the level of anger and protectiveness in him for the girl, but his arm never left her even though the two of them were pressed together rather intimately.  Her head suddenly rested on his chest and he gasped in surprise.

The blonde didn't even really know what she was doing, mind lost in the sensations she was feeling when locked to Mamoru's body.  It was bewildering, but she could feel every muscle in his body, and his arm was so tight about her as if he didn't want to ever let go.  The girl nibbled on her lower lip, stunned at what she was experiencing.  The constant motion of the bus was starting to really get to her too, as it made her brush along his taller frame.  Her breasts felt full, the nipples hard and there was a strange excited feeling in her lower stomach.  The dark-haired man smelled so good too; like roses.

Mamoru bit back a moan as he felt her breasts crushing to his chest and the clear indentations of her hard nipples.  Usagi was aroused too?  It absolutely shocked him silly to realize that the girl was as affected by their proximity as he was.  His eyes narrowed and he slowly slid his hand over her hip, feeling her flinch, then still.  The upperclassman's fingers trailed downwards delicately, under the cover of all the people crowded about them, and he slid slightly under her sweater, smoothing along warm satiny skin.

The Senshi of the Moon's eyes were huge as she realized he was touching her.  She had thought that it had been an accidental touch at first, but then warm finger had deliberately slipped under her sweater and caressed across her skin.  She moaned out low, eyes fluttering and a jab of excitement flashed across her belly.  He was touching heron purpose!  Her hand slowly rose and she gently grasped him on the hip, as if to steady herself.  Her heart was thundering in her chest and she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing.  Usagi had never dated, though she was sixteen, so being sexually attracted to a guy was a brand new thing.

The dark-haired man bit back a groan as her small hand curved over his hip.  It was a fairly innocent move, but very telling.  Odango Atama wanted to touch him too!  He bit back a triumphant grin and his fingers slid over the curve of her hip above the band of the skirt, then along to her lower back under the sweater.  She gasped and pressed closer, squirming against his front and to his horror, Mamoru's control slipped and he stared to become hard under his pants.

Usagi was utterly spellbound as Mamoru's fingers caressed her, and she moved in closer to his body, not looking up at all.  To the casual observer, the older guy was leaning into her protectively, one hand holding onto the handle above.  Under the cover of so many bodies, his hand moved upward on her back till he reached her bra strap.  The blonde stiffened and he froze, but then she slowly relaxed, eyes going even wider as the dark-haired man toyed with it and traced along the edge towards her armpit.  He paused again to let her pull back, but the girl just stood there uncertainly, as he pressed under her arm and touched the curve of her breast.  She gasped and pulled away, cheeks flushing hectically. What were they _doing_?!

Mamoru was rather disappointed as the girl jerked away from him, and his hand swiftly slid out from inside of her sweater, the two standing beside each other and eyes looking frantically out the window. Good lord, he had just molested his worst enemy of the last three years!  Usagi had actually let him caress her back and touch the enticing curve of her breast.  He felt hard and aroused in his pants and breathing was difficult.  The upperclassman's blues eyes glanced at the blonde to try and see what she was feeling and saw a red blush on her cheeks, her small white teeth nibbling frantically at her lower lip.  His gaze narrowed on that, and he suddenly wanted _his_ teeth nibbling on that tempting pink flesh.

"Excuse me, Honey." A woman said from behind Usagi, pushing forward.

To the girl's mortification, she found herself being pushed right back into Mamoru's arms again, but to his credit, he kept his hands to himself that time.  It somehow disappointed her and she hesitated for a moment, before leaning into his chest.  It might have been a completely bizarre, once in a blue moon kind of situation, and he might be her worst enemy, but Usagi _wanted_ his touch.  She wanted to be in the dark-haired man's arms and to feel the desire between them.  As strange as it was, she had known him for three years, and he was kind of a friend, so...maybe this wasn't as crazy an evolution in their relationship as the blonde had at first thought.

The dark-haired man was stunned when the girl willingly pressed her body to his and stayed there.  He slowly raised his hand and placed it on her hip, caressing lightly.  She shivered and he bit his lip to stop a moan as her stomach brushed against his erection.  The Odango suddenly went ramrod straight against him and he realized in horror that she had felt his hardness and known exactly what it meant.  He looked down in trepidation to meet her stunned stare.  She blinked at him, but didn't move back.

He was aroused!  Usagi was totally shocked to feel the hardness and suddenly there was heat pooling in her lower stomach and she became wet between the legs.  She moaned in embarrassment and surprise, as she had never been turned on before.  Oh god, it felt so good!  Her hand went slowly to his hip and slid over the curve, then further back.  Where the hell the blonde got her boldness from, she didn't know, but her hand was suddenly cupping his ass and she squeaked in shock at the same time as the dark-haired man's breath hissed out.  She tried to jerk back, but his hand clamped onto her waist and held her there.

"Don't you dare move, Usagi." Mamoru whispered fiercely under his breath, delighted and shocked that this innocent, shy girl had actually groped his ass!  And good lord was he turned on by it.  But if Odango thought that she was just going to bolt after they had suddenly realized that they were hot for each other, she had another thing coming!

Oh good lord, he had just coped a feel of Chiba Mamoru's backside!  The small girl wanted to wail out in humiliation and shock and then run away, but they weren't at the Mall yet, and the dark-haired man wouldn't even let her move away now.  His blue eyes burned into hers with an inner fire, and the tension between them rose higher.

"Usagi."  The upperclassman whispered longingly, his head dipping towards hers.  He wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt.  The girl's eyes were wide and startled as she saw his intent, but she didn't look away.  He hesitated, knowing that what they were about to do was going to change everything between them.  Could he do it?

More people came onto the bus just then and everyone shuffled down the isle.  Mamoru and Usagi were pushed right up to the back seats, their kiss forgotten as they tried to stay upright.  

Usagi almost tumbled onto the back seat between two people, and was scooped up by the upperclassman.  He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.  The girl was astonished to find herself perched snugly on his thighs, with his chin on her shoulder.  Arms slid about her waist and the dark-haired man breathed in deeply as it to calm himself.  As she realized that Mamoru wasn't going to let her go, the blonde relaxed back and came into contact with his arousal.  She flinched and jerked up, but the arms about her waist firmly pulled her back.  The Senshi of the Moon's heart started to thunder harder in her chest and her eyes widened in panic.

"Shhh, Odango.  I'm not going to hurt you."   Mamoru murmured to her soothingly, knowing how scary this would be to a sixteen year old innocent girl.  The dark-haired man had never seen Usagi with a guy, so she had probably never dated and had maybe not even been kissed.  And now to discover something sexual between them must have been quite the shock.  He _should_ have let her go, but wasn't able.  He wanted her soft body against his and was starting to burn up.  The girl trembled and moaned a little, her ass wiggling against him.

The body behind her froze as Usagi moved over him, feeling a hot achy sensation in that place between her legs, her panties damp.  She knew it was lust and was stunned to finally feel it, as the guys at school had never turned her on that way.  The blonde sort of had a crush on Motoki, but not in a sexual way.  The only one who had come close to that was Tuxedo Kamen!  It was thrilling, yet frightening, that the girl was suddenly feeling that emotion for her worst enemy!  "Mamoru, what's going on?" She whispered to him anxiously, turning her head slightly.  Lips brushed her forehead gently as if to sooth her, and he ground up into her, making her gasp.

"I have no idea where this came from."  The upperclassman murmured back, as stunned as the blonde by what was happening.  He and his worst enemy...sexually attracted?  Was the world ending?  Mamoru kissed her forehead lightly, trying to calm her down and then she ground back into him, and he gave a breathy moan as her ass rubbed on his cock.  Good god, he was rapidly becoming so aroused that he might even cum!  Right on the damn bus, and for Odango Atama no less.  Was he dreaming or something?  It seemed so weird for the two of them to have met on the bus and suddenly discovered a lust for each other, because they were touching each other with an intimacy that they never had before.  They-couldn't do this.  Not in a public place, and not when the two of them hadn't even talked about what was happening.  He sighed and relaxed the tight hold he had about Usagi's waist.

He hadn't moved again, and the blonde was bewildered.  Was he not feeling what she was?  The girl squirmed, and somehow her sex came into contact with the hardness under her.  She gasped and went red in the face, blue eyes flying wide.  Mamoru's hands were suddenly biting into her hips, as his arms lay crossed over her stomach.

"Please don't move, for the love of god, Odango Atama!" The dark-haired man groaned into her ear, stirring her hair.  To his shock, she did!  Usagi suddenly moved back and forth, the heat of her arousal coming through her skirt and his pants.  The blonde ground over his hardness and his hips jerked up.  What the hell was she doing?  Her pink handbag slapped lightly on her hip as she shoved down hard, gasping as her wet folds were parted in her panties and a wave of heat spread up her body.

Usagi bit down on her lip and obediently stilled, her body seeming to burn up.  God, she'd never felt his way before!  Though sometimes, the blonde had strange dreams where she had woken up hot and bothered, a handsome dark-haired man in her dreams having been kissing and touching her body.  Sometimes a name almost popped into her head, but she could never quite remember it, or what he looked like.  The small girl sighed and relaxed again, mind frantically going over what had been happening.  The bus swayed and she found herself absently rubbing back and forth over the hardness between her legs in time.  To her surprise, Mamoru started to do the same, and the unbearable feeling in her sex built up.

Damn the bus!  Mamoru cursed it as the Odango and himself began to grind harder in time to the swaying bus, people pressing in all around them.  There were even people on either side of where they were sitting, but no one had seemed to even notice what the two were doing!  He cursed as his hips jerked up as she pressed down and the dark-haired man fought the urgent need to grab her hips and thrust up into her hot core till he came.  They were still in a public place!

The bus went around a corner and the blonde slid across his lap hard, the erection dragging over her aroused flesh and she moaned, then clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.  Oh god, this wasn't happening!  Usagi suddenly panicked and tried to bolt up, but was yanked back down by the hands on her hips.

"Don't move or I'm going to be _really_ embarrassed!"  He hissed into her ear, feeling the blonde stiffen and try to sit forward on his legs.  He gritted his teeth and allowed it, wondering how the hell the two of them had ended up pleasuring each other on a crowded bus in the first place.  Usagi and he didn't even like each other!  Did they?  The dark-haired man was no longer sure whether they could even call themselves enemies anymore.  They were more like friends who fought, and now something even more.  Something unbelievable and amazing.  He...wanted her.  Badly.

Usagi was perched on the edge of his legs, when the bus went over a hole and she found the place between her legs pressing hard into his knee.  She gasped, and swiftly moved back, the friction making her blue eyes roll back in her head.  An arm snaked about her waist and jerked the girl firmly back onto Mamoru's lap, where he immediately thrust up into her, breath hot in her ear.  She bit her lip as he moved under her, starting a harsh rhythm.  The two didn't speak as she responded helplessly.

She had pushed him to the limit!  The dark-haired man had felt her grind hard on his knee and felt her wet heat and he had just snapped.  Mamoru had yanked his enemy back to his erection and started to thrust back and forth, chin on her shoulder and arms tight around the blonde's waist so that she couldn't escape.  They timed the frantic movements with the bus swaying and the two were soon biting back gasps, her fingernails digging into the back of his hands as they gripped her hips, arms crossed over her stomach.

The girl felt like she was going to explode, a heavy tight feeling in the base of her stomach, a dreadful excitement in the air.  She loved the feeling of Mamoru's strong muscled body under her, his arms about her waist, and harsh breaths in her ear.  And then suddenly her body stiffened and the burning sensation in her core suddenly turned into an overwhelming pleasure, panties becoming wet.  She bit down onto her lip to smother the cry of pleasure, eyes glazed over with her first orgasm.

Mamoru felt her cum, the slender body over his thrashing, and she was trying to keep her whimpers down, but he could still hear it.  The dark-haired man couldn't hold it in any longer and his balls tightened painfully, still driving fast into her core from beneath and then he climaxed, biting down hard onto her shoulder through the sweater to stop his shout of ecstasy.  She moaned as his teeth hurt her skin, and the upperclassman's arms were clamped hard about her slender form.  The pleasure was almost unbearable and more intense than he had ever experienced with a girl.

The two flopped back onto the seat, stifling gasps and pants as they tried to catch their breath.  His arms gradually gentled and the dark-haired man's teeth left her shoulder.  He swiftly looked left and right to the people on either side of the back seat, but they didn't seem to have noticed the two of them using the motion of the bus in a way that it had never been intended.  His blue eyes looked at the wet mark, his bit visible in the wool.  "Are you alright, Usagi?"  Mamoru whispered to her tenderly, suddenly realizing that he had just sexually molested a girl he had known for the last three years, on the bus.  The blonde was so stiff in his arms and he couldn't see her face.  Good god, what if she _hated_ him now? 

**To Be Continued... ******


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **My Websites: Please come visit!**
> 
> [ http://www.destinysgateway.com/](http://www.destinysgateway.com/) (Romantic Fanfiction for Couples)  
> <http://imrightbehindyou.com/> (Brand new site for scary true and fictional stories.
> 
>  **Comments 12 August, 2015:** Due to personal reasons, I stopped writing for two years, but I am now doing so again!
> 
>  **Original Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is the second part of my week one of the One Hour Challenge competition. Thanks so much for the feedback, I was really surprised with how many people loved it. :) You guys are wonderful. The next entry might be a Sequel to Every Day Is Exactly The Same or perhaps and Sequel to something else. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but I have a bad cold and the Chapter I originally wrote of this was embellished on, so it's now three times the size it was. And then I had to edit it. O_o This Chapter came out at about 70 KB, so I broke it up. :)
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

Usagi didn't know what the hell to do as he asked her that question, and her blue eyes were wide and shocked.  Oh god, they had just made out on the bus.  No wait, that would be kissing.  They had just had _sex_ on the bus!  She whimpered in confusion and humiliation, and then rushed to her feet and pushed her way through a couple of people, to put distance between herself and the guy she hadn't liked for three years.  They hated each other!  Right?  At least, the blonde had thought so.  But it was impossible to suddenly become lustful for someone you'd known so long.  It had to be an attraction that had been there for a long time, only the two of them hadn't realized.  And when their bodies had finally touched, it had snowballed from there.  The girl honestly didn't know whether to cry or laugh!

She had run from him.  Mamoru sat there a little devastated, blue eyes locked on the slender form of the Odango Atama, who had bolted from his lap like he had the plague, and put several people between them.  She wasn't even looking his way!  The dark-haired man felt wretched, the impact of what had happened, hitting him hard.  God, Usagi had ever right to be disgusted with him, and to hate him.  He had touched her and done things that were unforgivable, to a sixteen year old who had most likely never even touched herself!

Slowly, the upperclassman rose, thankful that his pants were black and hiding the wet spot where he had cum in his pants, and he pressed through the crowd on the bus till he was right behind Usagi. She sensed him without turning, because her shoulders stiffened.  He bent down till his mouth was near her ear.  "I'm very sorry, Usagi.  It won't happen again."  The dark-haired man whispered in regret.

Usagi's blue eyes slowly went wide at his apology.  Why was the jerk saying sorry?  It was her fault too.  "I'm not."  She whispered back swiftly, and felt the shock from him.  His chest brushed her back and she leaned into him, a small hand going behind her to grasp his pants over his hip.  "It isn't you're fault.  It's mine."  The blonde said in shame.  After Mamoru had caressed her under her sweater and pulled back, it had been her to feel _him_ up.  And to encourage her enemy to keep touching her.

"What?"  The upperclassman said incredulously, reaching down for her hand and holding it tightly in his own.  Was Usagi really blaming herself for what had happened?  Christ, he was twenty years old and should have known better!  The blonde was barely legal age and had only responded helplessly to the needs of her body.  She was far too innocent to be tarnished by someone like himself, who didn't even know who he really was.  A guy from an Orphanage.

Usagi turned towards him, and someone's hand brushed her side.  She gasped and spun back, but didn't see anyone.  The blonde turned again, and the hand grabbed at her ass.  She screeched and pressed in hard to Mamoru, seeking his protection.  "Someone grabbed my backside!"  She said in disbelief.

Mamoru's blue eyes narrowed furiously as his arm wound about the girl's waist and hauled her in closer protectively.  His gaze slid over a few of the men close by, meeting their eyes, but no one looked guilty.  "They had better not try it again."  The upperclassman said menacingly.

The blonde shivered at the tone, never having heard it before from the dark-haired man.  She burrowed closer, enjoying his warmth and the smell of roses that she had noticed from him for years now.  It was so similar to Tuxedo Kamen's that it brought Usagi comfort.  It was a pity that Mamoru wasn't the superhero...wait, what?  Her blue eyes shot wide in a stunned manner.  Good god, had things already changed so much between them?  And the way she was so boldly crushed to his body was something that the Senshi of the Moon never would have dared with a guy.  Or even _him_.  She suddenly pulled away, and was surprised to be yanked back to his muscled chest.  "Mamoru?"  She questioned uncertainly, tipping her head back till their eyes met.

He honestly couldn't help the possessive look in his eyes as she finally looked up at him.  Mamoru had known Usagi for three years and not once had either of them had an inkling that they were attracted to each other.  But they _were_ , in an utterly devastating way.  They had a fiery sexual attraction to each other and the upperclassman wanted more.  Much more.  Odango wasn't going to run from this.

"Please..."  Usagi whispered desperately, trying to inch away from him, but the arm about her hips wouldn't allow her.  And the dark-haired man was looking at her with an expression that made the bottom of her stomach drop out and excitement dilating her eyes.  Everything had changed!  The girl looked out the window, hoping that they were close to the Mall and saw with relief that they were.  "I-I don't want to talk about this!"  She said firmly, resolving to try and put the whole thing out of her mind and the next time the two of them met, things would be back to normal.  "I'm going to go shopping with the girls and try on clothes and have a good time."  The blonde said, nodding frantically.  "And try on some stuff-"  When she saw his eyes drop to her breasts, she knew that he was imagining her in the change room in only her underwear!

Mamoru eyed her coolly, with **g** rowing anger.  "You know what would look good on you?  _Me._ "  He whispered wickedly, determined not to let her get away.  Usagi was clearly attempting to forget it ever happened and he was just as determined to keep this sexual tension between them.  Although he had dated and was attracted to girls, he had never experienced that intense level of desire for someone.  Just having her ass on his cock had almost made him explode into orgasm!  She was sixteen and there was no way in hell Odango was walking off that bus and into some other guy's arms.

The blonde looked at him in sheer disbelief at the corny line that was distinctly possessive and was loaded with sexual innuendo.  She blushed brightly and felt like stomping on his foot.  The jerk was back! "You-" She growled out angrily, but found his face moving disconcertingly close.  Usagi blinked rapidly and their eyes locked and the dark blue depths of his gaze was hungry.  The upperclassman's mouth suddenly crashed down onto hers.  She made a small sound, that was quickly muffled as the kiss deepened his mouth moving heatedly over her own.  It was her first kiss!

The dark-haired man devoured the sweet-tasting, warm lips kissing his worst enemy like a starving man  But he froze a few seconds later when he realized just what he had done and to whom.  Oh damn, this was Odango Atama and okay, they had just done something far more intimate, but he had never considered kissing the blonde for even a moment over the last few years that he had known her.  But her mouth was so warm and she tasted _delicious_.  Mamoru moaned a little, and then jerked back, their lips barely touching.  "Usagi?" He whispered uncertainly.  She stared back at them, and then was jostled by the people about them, their lips colliding again involuntarily.

Usagi was the one to moan this time, dying to reach up her hands and sink them into his dark hair was his mouth moved over hers.  She allowed him to kiss her deeply for a few more moments, mouth's moving over each other's, and then he was parting her lips and his tongue swept inside.  The blonde moaned loudly as the wet flesh tangled with her own, her body feeling like it was turning into liquid fire, pleasure centred at her groin and breasts.   And then and then she abruptly pulled away and turned her head.  What were they doing?! 

A scowl formed between her brows as she saw a woman watching them with a grin, and the Senshi of the Moon looked back at the jerk who had brazenly locked lips with her right in the middle of a crowded bus.   "Maybe we just kissed, but that doesn't mean that I like you!"  The blonde said angrily and saw a knowing smirk directed her way.  The upperclassman was back to being insufferable already.  Mamoru knew exactly how he was making her feel and it was infuriating!

Mamoru grinned down at her and kissed her nose lightly.  The kiss had blown his mind and he could see from the dazed look in the Odango's blue eyes, that she was feeling the same emotion.  She was flushing and there was a passionate look in her gaze that made him want to kiss her till she passed out.  "I can live with that."  He purred out, amused and aroused.  Even if they didn't like each other...exactly...they were magic together.  Fireworks!  The dark-haired man leaned even closer, cheek sliding against hers and then his hot breath was at her ear.  "But we did _far more_ than just kissing, Usagi."  He knew that he was acting insufferable, but old habits were hard to break.  The arguments with this blonde were a highlight of his day.

She shivered and her hands rose to push at his chest and shove him away from her.  Of course, since it was still crowded, this only allowed her a few inches of space between them.  The bus being so full had caused this 'incident' in the first place!  "Why didn't I just run to the Mall, as usual?"  The blonde girl moaned, putting her hands over her face.

Someone behind the girl shoved into her and she stumbled, pushed right back into Mamoru's waiting arms.  Her face mashed into his chest as the person kept pushing to get past them, and the dark-haired man's arms came about her protectively.

"Perhaps you should just stay here with me till we reach the Mall."  He told her softly, face bent down towards hers.  He was surprised when the Odango turned her head and pressed her cheek against his shirt and sighed deeply.

"Maybe...but is it safe?" Usagi whispered under her breath, listening to the quick heartbeat under her ear. Being near him was dangerous after what they had shared together.  Mamoru was most definitely affected by her closeness, as she was.  How had this even _happened_?  She was confused and a little scared and her body was already responding to his closeness.  The blonde moaned into his shirt and felt his mouth on her ear.

Mamoru licked along the curve quickly and felt her go stiff.  Mmm, perhaps he was going a little fast.  She'd just had her very first sexual experience-on a bus!  He groaned and rolled his blue eyes, rather incredulous that the whole incident had happened.  "Please don't run from this, Usagi.  We'll work it out, okay?"  The upperclassman murmured, and she nodded.

"Alright, but let me go."  She told him, needing some space between them.

The two stood in a silence for a couple of minutes as the bus started to pull into the Mall area.

Usagi's eyes rose to Mamoru's to see a glare there.  She blinked and her mouth fell open at the hostile look in the blue depths.  Oh god, he hated that she wanted space!  She clenched her hands, and looked away, feeling like crying.  Someone touched the side of her breast and she hissed out, shooting a furious look to whoever had been groping her.  "Mamoru-" The blonde began, wondering if he wanted to go have a drink or something and talk about what happened, but as she looked up, she saw his angry eyes staring right at her.  The girl bit back a sob as the bus stopped and began to empty.  Didn't he feel the same way?

Mamoru's eyes were on the guy to the blonde's right, who he had actually caught groping his-his...enemy?  Friend?  _Girlfriend_?  Maybe...if she'd agree.  The bastard saw that he'd been spotted and before the upperclassman could lunge at him, the little bastard was rushing out of the back doors of the bus and into the crowd outside the Mall.  "Damn." He whispered angrily, looking back to Odango Atama.  She had an upset look on her face, and her body was stiff.

As soon as the way was clear, Usagi shoved her way past two people in front of the door and she bolted from the bus as if her life depended on it.  She just wanted to run from him and try and forget it all ever happened!  Her blue eyes were filling with tears as she rushed down the street to the Mall entrance a few meters down.  Somehow, it felt like her heart was being ripped out at Mamoru's rejection.  Her hand closed over the flap of her handbag and she thought about asking the girls to come and meet her somewhere else.  The blonde wanted desperately to talk about what had happened with someone, and her Senshi were as close as sisters.  She thought briefly about Tuxedo Kamen, who she'd had a crush on for several years and it surprised her to realize that she now cared more for the jerk that she had always fought with.  Besides, he was a normal guy, and the other a hero.  He was an unknown and after the Rainbow Crystal too.

Mamoru rushed after the girl as she practically fell down the bus steps and ran off.  "Oh no you don't, Odango Atama."  He said under his breath, dark blue eyes narrowed and intent.  There was no way in hell that he was just forgetting what had transpired between them and have things go back to the way they were before.  There was passion between himself and Usagi, such as he had never felt before.  And he wanted more.

The handsome upperclassman caught up to the girl as she passed a shop and seeing an opportunity, he strode quickly to her side and took her arm, shuffling her neatly into an alley between the buildings before she could even gasp.

Knowing who was dragging her smoothly into the darkness between the shops, the girl groaned and allowed it.  Mamoru pulled her further inside and around the corner to the back door of a shop.  She was swiftly backed up against a brick wall, a warm body pinning her.  "What do you want, jerk?"  She grumbled, a flush rising up in her cheeks.

When Usagi never looked up, Mamoru put a hand under her chin and lifted her face so that he could see her expression.  In the depths of her eyes, he saw nervousness, but also excitement, and the blush on her cheeks told him clearly that the dark-haired man was getting to his worst enemy.  She was clearly remembering what had occurred on the bus.  But she _had_ run away from him as soon as the coast was clear and he really wanted to know why!  "Did you _really_ expect to just run off and forget this all ever happened?"  He demanded softly, fingers caressing the soft skin of her chin and then down the curve of her neck to the pulse beating wildly.  "This tells me that you don't want it to go away either."

The blonde frowned slightly, a little perplexed.  "Don't _you_ want to forget it, Mamoru?"  She asked slowly. "You seemed so angry-"  It had really upset her to have the guy she had just been so intimate with, glare at her with such anger.

"Not at you!"  He replied in some horror, realizing now why the girl had fled him.  "I was furious at the guy who kept touching you.  He was a pervert."  His expression grew dark and dangerous as he remembered how the younger guy had used the pretence of being pushed into the blonde in order to feel her up.  Good lord, the upperclassman hadn't handled things very well after they'd been so intimate.  He had to remember that Odango was only sixteen and he had been her first kiss _and_ her first sexual experience.  The question was, did Usagi want to becoming his girlfriend, or just go back to how they were?

The Senshi of the Moon blinked rapidly and then smiled.  "That was it?"  She breathed a sigh of relief and her hand came up to touch his face, trailing a finger over his bottom lip.

Mamoru's eyes grew dark and focused as she caressed him.  "Good."  He breathed, head lowering.  He stopped as his lips touched hers and they were almost kissing.  "Can I consider this our first date?"  He demanded.

Her golden lashes rose, as Usagi had closed her eyes when it became clear that the upperclassman intended to kiss her.  But he had stopped to ask her the question.  It was also praying on her own mind, whether they were now going to date, or go on as they had been as sort of friends.  The blonde studied his hungry expression and then nodded.  "If you want to date me-and you better after the way you had your hands on my body-then I would love to."  She said with a soft smile, secretly thrilled that Mamoru intended to do the honorable thing after practically seducing her.  When the blonde had boarded the bus that morning, she had certainly never expected to have her first sexual experience-and with her worst enemy!

"Then, you're mine."  The dark-haired man murmured in satisfaction.  He studied her face for a long moment and then quickly closed the distance between their lips, kissing the girl.  It was gentle at first, but as she melted into him, Mamoru's mouth became more heated until he was practically devouring the blonde.  Good lord, how the hell had they not felt this over the last three years?  The lust between them was practically scorching!  His heart was beating so fast, and he felt hard in his pants.

Usagi moaned into his mouth, her eyes closed.  It felt so wonderful kissing her worst enemy!  How could they not have even had a clue about this passion between them?  They had known each other for three years and all it had taken was a little touch, bodies brushing, and her sitting on his lap.  The blonde's cheeks flushed red and she shifted closer, hands clutching at Mamoru's shirt.  He pushed her further into the wall and his lips reluctantly left her lips so that he could kiss over her cheek and then down the curve of her neck to her ear, where the upperclassman sucked on her lobe.  Her small hands slid about his lower back and caressed upwards, trying to get more of him a him as he was her.

Mamoru just couldn't get over the fact that this was _Odango Atama_ that he was kissing and touching so intimately.  The girl that he could never get along with, who always fought with him at the drop of a hat.  His hands slid into her long silky hair and he pulled back to watch with heated eyes as the strands trailed over his hands and back down to fall to her knees.  "I was stupid!"  The dark-haired man said fiercely, grabbing a thick handful again and raising it to his lips to kiss.  "Your hair is _beautiful_ , Usagi."  The dark-haired man told her sincerely.

"Really?"  The girl whispered, not quite able to understand that he now liked her hair.  The way he had kissed the strands had struck a chord inside of her, as if she had seen the upperclassman do it before.  But there was no way he would have!  Before that day, even just an hour ago, Mamoru was making fun of her and calling her Odango.

It was also bringing some memory up in the dark-haired man's mind and he froze, staring at the golden locks.  He had kissed them before, somewhere...he knew he had!  But that was impossible, as he and Usagi had never been close.

"Mamoru."  Usagi whispered, reaching up to cup his cheeks and drawing him back to her lips.  She wanted to kiss him again.  And again.  The blonde really liked having his lips moving over hers.  She gasped as the upperclassman licked over her bottom lip and as she parted her mouth, his tongue slid inside.  She moaned as his wet flesh caressed hers, and a wave of fire burned from her mouth down to her groin, making her panties flood with wetness.  She rubbed her thighs together, then boldly raised a leg and wrapped it about one of his, grinding her core down onto Mamoru's thigh.  The friction felt so good that she cried out, arching.  Her handbag was annoying her and she quickly shook it off of her shoulder and heard it dropping on the ground.

Mamoru barely restrained himself from falling on the small girl like a starving man, when she started to rub on his leg so sensuously!  He never would have expected to see the shy, innocent girl do something so blatantly sexual and it made him so hard he thought that he was going to cum in his pants.  The dark-haired man moaned at her, pressing the girl harder into the wall, his thigh moving higher to thrust against her underwear beneath the skirt.  What he _really_ wanted to do was pull the underwear down and bury himself in her wet heat-but Usagi was not ready for that.  She might not be for quite a while. It was her awakening, and the blonde might even discover that she didn't want to share her virginity with her worst enemy.  He sighed deeply and bent down to rest his forehead against hers as she drove herself up and down his leg.

The girl worked herself into a frenzy, both of their breaths panting out frantically, her cheeks flushed and her breasts feeling aching and full.  As if he sensed it, Mamoru's hands suddenly went to her mounds and he caressed her through the sweater and bra.  She cried out, and her lips were captured by his in a scorching kiss that the blonde felt right down to her toes.  The upperclassman kneaded her breasts as her core thrust back and forth on his thigh until she felt a coiling low in her stomach and then exploded into release, screaming into his mouth.

The dark-haired man moaned into the kiss, feeling close himself, but then he picked up the sound of someone coming down the alley.  His lips jerked off of hers and Mamoru hastily threw a look over his shoulder.  Whoever it was, was very close to discovering the two of them making out in the alley.  He swiftly pulled back from the blonde, yanking her skirt down and cupping her face gently.  "Someone is coming, Odango."  He breathed, rubbing his noses against hers.  The upperclassman watched as her passionate, cloudy eyes became abruptly clear and worried that she was going to run from him, but instead she smiled and bent down to puck up her discarded handbag, then quickly linked arms and pulled him towards the exit.

They passed a Mall workman in a uniform and he looked them over with disinterest as he reached into his pocket for a packet of cigarettes.

Usagi and Mamoru hastily fled the alley and back into the sunshine, where they stopped abruptly, a little bewildered and the world looking different.

He turned to the girl and looked into her anxious eyes in concern.  "Are you alright, Usagi?"  The upperclassman asked her softly, eyes warm.  He took both of her hands into his and led her close the Mall wall, out of the way of the crowd.

"Mmm."  Usagi said rather dreamily, gripping the dark-haired man's fingers tightly.  "Mamoru, what do we-are we going back to how we were before?"  She asked him uncertainly, blue eyes intent on his face.  She would just die if he wanted to pretend it never happened.  He _had_ said that he wanted to date her though!

"Of course not!"  Mamoru said rather indignantly.  "You took advantage of me, now you have to take responsibility."  He said with a straight face.

The small girl giggled, trying to picture herself ravishing the helpless, innocent Mamoru.  Riiiight.  "So, we're really dating then?"  She whispered hopefully.  He leant down and lightly kissed her on the lips, a lingering caress before drawing back.

"Most definitely.  You're mine now, Usagi.  So don't try to get away, or I'll just have to chase you."  The dark-haired man said with a grin.  He had a new girlfriend and it was Odango Atama!  Was the world coming to an end?  A brief moment of unease crossed his mind as he thought of his crush on Sailor Moon.  He had fought along-side the girl for several years now, thwarting the efforts of the Dark Kingdom to collect enough energy to invade the Earth and it made himself and the Leader of the Sailor Senshi to have becoming closer.  But it was an impossible relationship, as the girl would never reveal her identity to him and he could not do so either.  It was like the elusive Princess in his dream-the dark-haired man could wish to become closer to them, but they were completely unattainable.  No, Mamoru had to concentrate on dating girls that he was attracted to and loved being around...

For a long moment, they stared at each other and then she laughed.  "Would you really chase me, Mamoru?"  And what would he do with her when he caught up?  Something involving kisses, the blonde hoped.  As strange as the whole situation was, she the blonde could accept it.  She had known Mamoru for many years now and he had started off as an enemy and turned into a friend of sorts.  He had shown no real interest in Rei, though the Priestess had a huge crush on him.

"You can count on it, Odango Atama." His blue eyes traced her features and he leant down to her ear.  "I'm totally captivated." The way she responded to his breath on her skin made him want to sweep the girl into his arms and kiss her senseless.  When they eventually had sex, she would be the most passionate lover! 

Usagi shivered at his touch and the words.  Yes, she felt that way too.  "I think we've just wasted three years."  The blonde said with a frown as he drew back from her.  "If only we'd touched like that before..."  Her smile was wry at that, and he answered with one of his own.

Mamoru grinned at her, eyes gleaming.  "Ah, but you were jailbait before."  He joked wickedly, enjoying her wide-eyed stare and flush.

The blonde suddenly heard her communicator go off and remembered that she was late to missing the girls.  Luna would kill them for using the device as a phone, but they all did it.

"What was that noise?"  The upperclassman demanded, frowning.  It didn't feel like a phone, because he could have _sworn_ that he heard it in his head!

"My phone."  Usagi said uncertainly, staring for a moment.  Her communicator was in her handbag, but she had not heard it aloud.  It had been inside of her mind!  How could Mamoru even hear that?  She gripped his hands harder, before letting them go and got up onto her toes so that she could reach Mamoru's face, and kissed his cheek.  "I have to go and shop, but please call me meet me at Motoki's later on?"  She asked him, tempted to yank the handsome dark-haired man back into the alley.  She actually glanced into the shadowy area between the shops with a rather longing look that he caught.

"Perhaps later, Odango Atama."  Mamoru whispered to her, eyes burning with hunger.  He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.  "Meet me there at four."  He couldn't wait to see her in a few hours, but didn't actually want to leave her _now_.  It was bewildering, as the two of them had never even really hung out before.  But they had run into each other many times over the years, in the strangest of places.  It was like something out there wanted them to be together!  But that was just wistful thinking.

The blonde grinned at him, blue eyes locked on his own.  "Totally captivated, huh?"  She said happily.  Her fingers traced her lips, blue eyes thoughtful.  "Me too..."  They stared at each other for a long moment, the air becoming heavy and thick with sexual tension.  Usagi took a small step towards the upperclassman, her small hand reaching out, but then the worker came out of the alley and pushed right through them.

The dark-haired man glared at the worker and then turned back to Odango Atama, hand grabbing her hip and yanking her up close. His eyes raked over her flushed face and they narrowed.  "I appear to be having some trouble in leaving you."  Mamoru whispered to her, eyes hungry.

The small blonde nodded at him, feeling her breasts being pressed to his chest, her nipples still aching.  There was a trickle of wetness into her panties as his hard length was ground into her lower stomach and a distressed whimper escaped her lips. Usagi was having just as much trouble leaving her former worst enemy too!  Her small teeth nibbled on her lower lip for a long moment, considering the options.  That alley had been very dark, and her body really wanted to feel the dark-haired man's hands on her again.  _Right now_.

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.
> 
> Comments: Chapter Three will be out in two days.
> 
> Hugs,  
> Princess Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.
> 
> The next Chapter will be out in two days. :)


End file.
